An Usual Undertale True Pacifist Fanfic
by Eeveelution Gamers
Summary: Gotta think of a better name, but for now, that's the story name. Basically a "Slice of life" like fanfiction after the monsters are free from the underground OBVIOUSLY This contains spoilers for True Pacifist


**A/n : Gotta work on that title -**

 **These are just some stuff that i want to tell ya'll**

 **1\. The Frisk in this story is female, so please, don't go b!# $ing around telling me that Frisk is gender neutral**

 **2\. This story** **is just a poor excuse to make a Friskiel fanfic** **contains loads of Friskiel later on, so if you don't like dat stuff and/or Headcanon Frisk as a male, yeah, this story is not for you**

 **3\. Yes the children that are being shipped are teens in the story, and i am not a pedo**

 **4.** **what am i doing with my life**

 **5\. Yes, this is the AU or something where Frisk gives half of their soul to Asriel in order for him to live**

 **So yeah, that's about it...**

 **i'll try to keep this as T rated as possible (emphasis on TRY)**

 **Gotta go the story's starting see ya la-**

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans, and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later . . .

 _MT. EBOTT - UNKNOWN YEAR_

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

But this legend didn't stop a certain girl.

Not only did she manage to return from the mountain.

She saved a whole civilization.

 _Meanwhile._

"Frisk" A voice said "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, Asriel, i don't have anything better to do..." Frisk replied.

"It's not like it matters anyways" Asriel said "I can't keep this form forever, without a soul, i'll just go back into being a flower..."

"...But.." Frisk suddenly had an idea.

"But?..."

"What if i... shared my soul with you?" Frisk said.

"What?! N-No... It's really dangerous... You could die..."

"I'd risk anything for you" Frisk said, as she began splitting her soul in half.

"Frisk, you don't have to do this..." Asriel said, with a worried look on his face.

"Aagh!" Frisk screamed in pain, as she split her soul in half.

"Frisk! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... Here..." Frisk said as she gave Asriel half of her soul.

Asriel took it and absorbed it, he now had a soul to keep his physical form, or well, his "true self".

"Wow... thanks..." Asriel said "I really don't know many people who would do that for a complete stranger."

Frisk giggled "You're not a stranger to me..."

"Well, how about we get going, everyone's waiting for us" Frisk said with a smile.

 _Ze time-skip to da throne room_

"Hey everyone! There's someone I'd like you all to meet" Frisk said

"Oh, is it another one of your friends? I would really like to meet them" Toriel replied.

"Oh, but you already know him!"

"Huh?" Toriel said surprised.

"Hey! You can come in now!" Frisk shouted at someone outside.

Asriel came in the room.

There was a bit of silence.

"Um... Hey mom..." Asriel said, awkwardly **[awkwardness intensifying]**

Toriel was speechless.

"Asriel? Son, is that really you...?" Toriel said.

"Well, yeah..." Asriel replied.

The silence filled the room again.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere Toriel grabs Asriel and hugs him

"Oh, Asriel... But i thought you..." Toriel said

"Well... Frisk shared her soul with me..." Asriel replied

"What?! Did she really do that?" Toriel asked

"Um, yes" Frisk said

"Frisk! That is really dangerous! Please don't do that again..."

"It's not like i'll be able to anyways" Frisk replied

"Well, the good thing is that our son is back" Asgore said

"Yeah.. i guess so..." Toriel said

"How about we head up to the surface, eh?" Frisk said

"Sure!" Toriel said

"YES, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA!" Papyrus joined in

"yeah, why not" Sans said

"Yeah, sure" Undyne also said

"Y-yes! let's go!" okay this is getting repetitive

And so... everyone made it up to the surface

TO BE CONTINUED (Maybe, don't count on it)

 **That took longer than it should've**

 **BTW i'm still new to this whole fanfic makin' thing, so don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes**

 **Gotta go the story's ending**

 **see ya la-**


End file.
